Twins at Heart
by SweetanPsychotic
Summary: It's that time of year again for Ciel. However to him, his birthday is only a sick reminder of the day he lost everything. So if he lost everything who has come to pay him a visit? Ciel x OC This is the Sequel to Dangerous Mission.
1. Chapter 1

Twins at Heart

Chapter 1: Grown up

"Happy Birthday, Ciel!" Elizabeth shouted in shouted.

It was December 14th, the most disastrous time of year for the young man at the end of the table. He wore a royal blue outfit similar to the one he wore when he was young, along with the blue diamond hope ring on his right thumb, black eye patch over his right eye and a frown. The one eye that could be seen showed annoyance His hair was just above his eyes, oh how he wished they where longer right now. His dinning hall was decorated in blue, pink, and green decorations. Almost everyone one he knew was there. Almost. Everyone was there but his family that was murdered 8 years ago. He lost his mother and father, and vowed revenge. Sebastian, Ciel's personal butler, watched the boy scowled for a few moments as he was deep in thought.

"Young master?" Sebastian called; when the boy didn't answer he tried again.

"Young master."

Ciel looked up from his thoughts to his butler on his right.

"Is there something the mater my lord?" the man asked.

"No, just thinking."Ciel replied.

"If I may ask, of what?"

"Of his Sister I believe." Tanaka said stepping forward.

By this time all eyes had fallen on the three, for no has mentioned his sister since, the incident.

"She was the master's best friend as a child, she was…" Tanka said before Finny, the gardener, came running in breathless.

"M-master! There's someone at the door!" the blond boy said.

Ciel confused and slightly angry rose from his chair and headed to the door, the party following after him. When Ciel opened the door the room fell silent. There in the door way stood a female dressed in a pure white dress with navy blue ribbons, some in her hair.

"Happy 18th birthday big brother." Was the young woman greeting to Ciel.

"L-little sister?" Ciel said disbelievingly.

"You don't believe me?" the woman questioned.

Ciel grabbed the girl and hugged her tight."You're alive" he sighed happily.

"That can't be her." The crowd murmured.

Ciel let her go before she cleared her throat and spoke,

"Hello everyone, some of you may remember me from when I was a child. I am Ciel's twin little sister, Violet Phantom-hive. It is a pleasure to be here with my brother after so long."

No one said anything for a few moments before Sebastian spoke.

"Welcome home my lady and happy 18th birthday as well." He said as he bowed.

"Thank you, um, may I ask for your name?" Violet asked her royal blue eyes gleaming curiously.

"I'm Sebastian, my lady." he replied.

"Vio?" A small voice called from the crowd. It was a teary eyed Elizabeth.

"Hello Liz." Violet smiled.

"What happened to you? We all thought you were dead."

"Let's all sit down so we can listen to her story." Ciel said.

Everyone moved to the dinning hall and took there sets, Ciel at one head of the table violet at the other. The servants severed the guests silently. She saw one face that stood out the most. It was Brad, the chief. Violet smiled softly to herself.

"So dear sister, your story please."

"Well although it pain's me to say, I will. About an hour before our home was set a blaze I had taken a walk through the rose garden with you. It was a peaceful night, that is, in till we were ambushed from behind. They knocked us both unconscious rendering us useless. I woke up long enough to see my captures set fire to the house and you running back into the house for mom and dad. When I awoke 2-3 days later I found my self locked up with other girls. Their age ranged from 16-18. I was a 10 year old who at this point thought she had lost everything near and dear to her.

The others and I were locked up for about a week before we were cleaned, fed and dressed. We were heading to an underground auction. All the other girls had been sold before I was brought on stage. I was dressed in a puffy short skirt, a sweater that was two sizes two big on me. My hair was styled in two pigtails as I cowered behind my bangs. My biding came down between two men. A Soldier and a drunken man. It wasn't long before the Soldier outbid him and won. After the biding I was placed in the mans carriage and told to wait. A few moments later the soldier and a man came in. As we rode in silence I had decided that the new stranger was the general. Given his speech an awards present upon his uniform.

They idly chattered along the ride, occasionally glancing at me. Almost studying and deciding what to do with me. The general had dark brown eyes and matching hair. He wore crisp dark green uniform and polished brown shoes. He looked to be 42, maybe older. The Solider on the other hand looked to be at lest in his mid twenties. The blond hair he had fell in front of his sky blue eyes that shined with so much strength. His uniform was a light brown and worn down a bit. We eventually arrived at our destination. The military base. I was take in and rose by 100 men and women. I trusted only one though. I had stayed At London's military base for two years before we fell under attack. To insure my safety, I was sent away. Away to an all girl academy. I was enrolled by the name, Sophia Elise." Violet sighed but sighed by catching the flash of recognition upon brad's face.

"The last person I saw was the only person that I trusted with my and also the first one I met upon my kidnapping. It was…" Violet continued.

"It was me, wasn't it my lady." Brad said speaking up.

"Yes it was sempai."

"I was unaware that you were my master's long lost twin little sister"

"That's quite alright."

"Violet, is that all to your story?" Ciel interrupted.

"Ah yes, well I continued my schooling in till about a month ago. When I graduated however, I received a letter addressed from the queen." Violet said holding up the crimson letter, a devilish smile upon her lips.

The room stilled for they all new what it meant for a Phantomhive if they received a letter from the queen herself. Ciel's eyes widened for a bit before he smirked. Fore not only did he receive his sister for their 18th birthday, but also a new queen's watch dog.

"That couldn't be possisably what everyone here thinks it is violet?" Mr. Milford questioned.

"In a way it is. In this letter was the information I needed in order to return home. For 8 years I had believed my family was gone, but the letter informed me this was not so. I have been ordered to become the queen's second watch dog." Violet sated as she sipped her tea.

To her surprise I was Earl grey. Her favorite.

"How is that possible? The queen is permitted only one dog." Mrs. Milford inquired.

"That may be true, but we are twins. We sleep, eat, and act alike. We are the same in body, mind, and soul. We have been since we were children." Violet replied.

Sebastian smirked when his master threw him a threatening glare towards what his sister said. The eye's simply read, 'Try it and you'll regret it.'

The room grew to an awkward silence tell Ciel spoke.

"Why cover it?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Was violet's reply.

"Your birthmark. Why did you cover it?" Ciel repeated amused.

She blinked once, then twice, before her face grew to be a lovely shade of pink.

"It doesn't suit me anymore." Was her soft reply.

Ciel only smiled as everyone grew curios at the unknown marking. The party continued smoothly. When night feel Sebastian escorted Violet to her old bedroom. The room was decorated in red, black and silver.

"My lady is there anything I can get you?" Sebastian asked.

"No thanks Sebastian, you are dismissed."

Sebastian bowed before leaving. Once he was gone Violet went to change. After dressing in a nightgown, this was black with thin straps and red trim. She went to look for her brother. Knocking upon the door gently she drew her brothers from his unbuttoned shirt.

"Violet, is there something you need?" Ciel asked as he pulled off his shirt.

"Yes, I was wondering if we could do what we did when we were younger." Violet stated shyly.

Ciel stopped in his tracks for his bed and looked back at his sister.

"What do you mean?"

"Can we sleep in the bed like we used too?"

Ciel's cheek's turned bright red as Sebastian simply chuckled at his lord's reaction.

"Vio that would be highly inappropriate." Ciel coughed.

"But we did it when we were little." Violet protested."

"Please for me."Violet asked stepping toward him a bit.

/it was at this moment when Ciel processed what she had on. He eyed how the silky fabric clung to her body, her hair cascaded down her back an over her shoulder. Her eyes gleaming with hope for her brother to fulfill her request, and her lips in a small plea that Ciel couldn't say no too.

"F-fine Violet but just to night" Ciel said hesitating hesitated as he climbed into bed.

Just as he got comfortable his sister climbed in with him and cuddled into his chest."I missed you so much. I thought you were dead all these years." She murmured into his bare chest.

Now it's been 8 years since Ciel had seen Violet an, vise versa. Ceil had grown since then.

Instead of his boyish past, Ciel was 5'9 now. He still had a small frame but he had gained some muscle over the years. His face pretty much stayed the same, except his hair is a little longer. Violet however changed significantly from her brother.

Where when she was 10, she had shoulder length hair, no figure and barely 5'0. That wasn't the case anymore. Now her hair was long and came to her lower back. She was now 5'8 and her body is much fuller. Her breast was almost perfect. The skin that was pressed against him was soft and moonlight pale. She was an angel in the terms of looks.

Ciel wrapped his arms around his sister, embracing her.

"I am not dead, nor will I die anytime soon, my beloved little sister. I missed you far more than words can say" He replied.

She smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek and getting comfortable falling asleep in his arms. Ciel for once since his parents died smiled a true loving smile.

"My lord would you like some tea?" Sebastian offered, making his appearance known to his master.

Ciel nodded silently as he sat up. Sebastian poured the tea before serving it to the young man. He drank in silence before he spoke.

"She grown in the last 8 years, wouldn't you say?" Ciel asked aloud.

"I'm not sure master. I have only ever seen you as a child." Sebastian replied.

"True but she hasn't changed though."

"How so?"

"What she said earlier today was correct. We are similar I body, mind, and soul. You may think I play games, but she is the true master. She is smarter than people realizes an information that she has on you, is an advantage. She is truly my father's daughter and my sister" Ciel said.

Sebastian glanced at the sleeping girl, before he spotted something on her shoulder. Ciel followed his butler's eyes and smiled.

"She may think it doesn't suit her anymore, but in my eyes it always will." Ciel stated.

"Pardon my asking but what is it?" Sebastian asked."

"It's her birthmark. It's a pair of wings. All though she has wings, she can't. She can't escape the cage of our past." Ciel sighed.

"Master it is time for bed." Sebastian said removing his master silk eye patch that covers their contract, and placed it on the night stand beside him. Ciel laid down as Sebastian turned the bed side lamp off and drew the covers around the siblings. When he turned to leave Ciel grabbed his sleeve to his coat.

"Stay in till I fall asleep, that's an order." The boy whispered.

Sebastian turned to the blue and purple eyes looking at him, as he kneeled before his master.

"Yes, my lord."

The room was dark except for the few rays of moon light spilling in and the pair of two demonic pink eyes peering though the shadows.

* * *

Hope you guys like this. Review an let me know. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

"Young master, my lady, it is time to wake up." Sebastian said as he drew the heavy black curtains away from his master's window, letting the rays of light flow in.

Ciel groaned before forcing himself up and glaring at his butler. He opened his mouth to yell at his butler for waking him when, Sebastian's face was met with a pillow. There attention turned to the girl who was rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"I want to sleep; it's to early right now." Violet pouted.

"I understand my lady; however the young master has things that need to be done. I do believe he would enjoy your company though." Sebastian replied. "Mean while it's time to change."

Sebastian held out his hand to violet ready to escort her to her room. Violet clutched her brother's hand tightly afraid to leave his side.

"My lady?" Sebastian asked.

She shook her head. "I don't wanna leave big brother." Violet said.

"He's not going to harm you Vio, I promise." Ciel reassured his sister.

When she timidly let go of her brother's hand, she spotted the mark on his lower back. Hesitantly she backed away from him her eyes filled with fear. When Ciel reached for his startled sister, she ran.

"Violet!" Ciel shouted after her as she continued to run.

Running past Mey-rin, Tanka, and Finny, she headed to the one person who she thought could help her. Clinging to the white clad figure in the kitchen, Violet cried mumbling incoherent words.

"My lady, what's wrong?" Brad asked prying the frightened child off of him to understand what had frightened her so. He didn't have enough time though, for his master and butler came rushing in.

"Violet! What's wrong?!" Ciel asked confused.

To terrified to understand that Ciel wasn't the enemy and this wasn't the past, she did what she did then.

She ran.

She ran into her families rose garden, where it was freshly covered in snow and the temperature was well past freezing. Violet, however felt none of this, even with the lack of clothing. Violet had chosen to hide in her old hiding spot, a spot Ciel had never found her in as a child and curled up in the hollowed out tree. Crying as her memories flooded her mind.

-With Ciel-

"Sebastian find violet. My sister and I, have asthma. You know how bad mine is, hers is worse. Hers worsens with stress and extreme climate and right now she is terrified and in freezing temperatures. So…FIND. VIOLET. NOW!" Ciel shouted as Sebastian ran outside.

He spent at least 30 minutes outside before he picked up the smell of blood. Focusing his senses he heard a faint coughing and the cries for help.

'Violet', he thought as he followed the sound.

He approached the shivering and trembling child before bring her inside. Her skin was sickly pale, her hair was covered in white snow, and her pulse was weak as she panted and occasionally coughed up blood.

"Master I have found lady Violet, she is in critical conditions." Sebastian said as he placed her in her brother's open arms.

Ciel adjusted her so she sat in his lap as he brushed her hair out of her face. He analyzed his sister while he gave Sebastian his orders.

"Bring me my medicine quickly, along with some water." Ciel ordered in a faltering stern voice.

When Sebastian returned in less then a moment he handed it to his master.

Ciel tried making her take it but her lips stayed sealed. He sighed as he placed the medicine and water in his mouth and kissing her forcing the contents inside. As he pulled away her eyes fluttered open to see her brother's worried expression. She felt the immense pain in her lungs and heart, as well as heard the pounding in her ears.

"Violet's what's wrong? Why did you run away from me? How do you feel?" Ciel asked.

"My past…so much pain….." she managed out in her short breaths.

Ciel caressed his sister's cheek afraid of loosing her again, when he caught sight of a mark along the back of her neck. It was his symbol. The same symbol that is captors branded him with. Violet reached up to cover the mark from his prying eyes when another mark caught his eyes. Along her wrist there was strange symbol he didn't recognize.

"Sebastian, what is this?" Ciel asked holding up her wrist. After a moment of silence Sebastian spoke.

"It is a demonic seal; in week's time… she will become a demon."

A moment of silence filled the room as Ciel held the fragile girl closer. Ciel was shaking, not out of sadness but out of anger and fear. He had just received his sister after 8 years and she was threatened to be taken again. His past was back to haunt him again.

"Sebastian this is an order. Protect Violet as you would me and find the owner of this seal and bring him to me." Ciel said coldly.

Sebastian smirked and bowed. "Yes, my lord."

He had seen his master like this before, with Lady Elizabeth, when that straw puppet, Drocell keinz, kidnapped her. Ciel stood abruptly, before carrying Violet to his office and sitting at his desk. He held her sleeping form close as the medicine started to take affect. Sebastian watched the pair intently before going about his duties.

Some time later he returned with tea and lunch for the two. When he entered his master's study, he saw his master at his desk working and in his lap was his sister reading. It was apparent that Violet didn't see her brother's aroused reaction when she shifted to comfier position.

"Young master, I have brought you and my lady lunch." Sebastian said making the two aware of his presences.

Violet climbed out of her brother's lap and walked over to Sebastian. She stood on her toes before gracing his pale cheek with a small kiss. She giggled at the small blushed that appeared before speaking.

"Thank you, Sebby for saving me this morning."

Sebastian frowned at the nickname, "Mistress, please don't call me by such a name."

"But it suits you so well. Why may I not call you sebby?" She asked sweetly.

"I fear you will find out soon enough why I dislike nicknames."

"Please don't tell me HE, is coming here!" Ciel exclaimed as he caught on.

"Who are you talking about?" violet asked.

Sebastian didn't answer her; instead he pushed her behind him just as the door flung its self-open and their guest stepped in.

There in red stood a feminine male-ish figure all dressed in red and piecing greenish yellow eyes.

"Oh bassy, my love, I have returned for you!" The person said throwing themselves at Sebastian, who quickly side stepped the person. A high pitch yelp sounded as the red head landed on the female in the room. The scene that had played out was humorous to Sebastian.

One hand was in Violet's night gown and the other on her breast. Violet was a bright red. The room remained silent for a few seconds before she shouted.

"You pervert get off me!" violet yelled as she slapped the male and curled her way back over and into her brother's lap.

"W-what just happened?" the guy asked as he stood cradling his bruised cheek.

"You just assaulted my sister Grell!" Ciel shouted angrily.

"Sis-ster?"

"Yes my baby twin sister."

"Hey, I'm not a baby!" Violet protested.

"Not to interrupt but, how is it that I'm feeling a supernatural presence in her, which I had never felt in you when we met?" Grell asked.

"Are you calling me weird, cause if you are, your not one to talk."

"Why you little bitch!" Grell growled.

"Grell! That is enough! You will you refrain from insulting my sister in my presence or ever for that matter." Ciel shouted.

"Brother, calm down please." She pleaded softly her eyes shining. Ciel sighed before relaxing, surprising Sebastian, for he had never had the power Violet had over her brother.

"why are you here?" Sebastian inquired slightly annoyed.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot," Grell said as he pulled out a small leather black book and read, "Violet Phantomhive, December 15 1893, death sever asthma attack."The room was silent until violet screamed.

"I'm dead!" Violet exclaimed.

"I would think that your human side is, but what ever supernatural thing that is within you is, keeping you alive." Grell answered in a bored tone.

"What are you talking about? I'm purely human and nothing else, so leave! I don't wanna hear anymore from you." Violet yelled pushing him into the hall and slamming the door in his face. When she turned to the two that remained her blue eyes were a furious red.

"My lady, please calm down." Sebastian said trying to calm her.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Vio…" Ciel said in a warning tone.

"My lady, please try to relax," Sebastian said softly.

"Stop telling me what to do! I'm not going to calm down until…"

The room went silent except for the echo of slap. Before any words were spoken Violet had run out of the room crying and cradling her cheek, leaving behind a surprised Sebastian and regretful Ciel.

When Violet entered her room she slammed the door shut and locked it before crawling on to her bed and crying into her silken pillows. Almost 10 minutes there was a soft knock on her door.

"Go away Ciel, I don't want to see you." Violet practically yelled.

"I'm not the young master, my lady." Sebastian said unlocking her door and entering. He shut the door behind himself as he approached the female on the bed.

Sebastian was well prepared to see the girl cry, however as so as he opened the door… she stopped. Violet sat up and dried her tears, refusing to let people see her in her weakened state. Her eyes held nothing signaling that she had emotions. It was almost as if her brother was standing in her place.

"W-why did he strike me?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm not quite sure myself, my lady, as to what had become of the young master to act s irrational. Although I must say within moment after your departure from the room, I could tell he regretted his decision." Sebastian informed her.

"That man, he I said was dead." She looked down at her lap. "Why would he lie?"

"I'm afraid was telling the truth. You are dead, but some how you are alive due to some supernatural force that, even I can't completely understand."

"Does Ciel know about supernatural things?"

Sebastian chuckled at the girl's naïve statement and replied, "I would hope so considering he is one."

Violet looked up and stared at the man before her confused." What do you mean by that?"

"That my lady is a question for your brother to answer, fore only he can explain to you the reasons behind how it came to be." Sebastian replied with a small smirk.]

Wanting to understand the butler's meaning the small women climbing of the bed and past the butler, before heading to her brother's study. When she approached the door she knocked softly, notifying him of her presence. When she entered she stood in the middle of the silent room. Violet was the first to speak.

"Brother, I have been talking to your butler about what happened earlier and he agrees with that I have type of supernatural presence. I had asked Sebastian if you had known about such things and his reply was that you should…. considering you are one. What does he mean, 'you are one?'"

There was a feeling of dread in the air as Violet asked her question. Ciel, who was sitting at his desk thought things over in his head before coming to a conclusion.

"Violet, my dear sister, Do you remember the night off our 10th birthday?" He asked cautiously.

Violet nodded not trusting her words involving that situation.

"Well that night I was taken from our burning home and brought to a place meant to cleanse the unclean. There I was branded and starved as many other children there were."

Ciel halted his words for moment to make sure his sister comprehended, before he continued.

"I felt lost and broken, but unlike many others that believed that they were to be rescued, I believed in revenge. I wouldn't allow my self false hope. I made a goal avenge our parent and bring down those who had broken my past self. While making this goal I happened to call upon a demon. This demon was to aid me in my revenge by any means."

"Wait you contracted your self to a demon?" Violet asked interrupting Ciel.

"Yes, in fact you may know this demon for he is my butler."Ciel said gesturing to the man standing in the door way.

Violet stood there glancing back and forth between the two before letting her brother finish.

"As time went on I indeed found the culprits for our parent's death and ended there lives. But I received an accident shortly after that resent my memories. For that time being I didn't remember that my revenge had been obtained, thus prevented Sebastian from gaining his part of the deal. Instead we in countered a new demon and I was made to believe it was he who had wrong us. In attempts to destroy what I thought was our parents killer I, myself, was made a demon upon a new contract, between a psychotic bi-polar boy and female demon."

The room was silent as Violet took everything in. Once she thought she had everything figured out she spoke.

"So what I understand is that you're a demon, along with Sebastian and you made a contract out of revenge, which you can't fulfill since your soul can't be taken." Violet said slowly.

When she received a nod from the both of them, she continued.

"So what happened to you eye?"

"It's the seal to symbol my contract with Sebastian."

Violet looked at her brother with a heated gaze that made him fidget a bit before he finally got annoyed.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"Let me see." She said bluntly.

"Wait, what!?" He exclaimed surprised.

"Let me see."She repeated.

Ciel sighed as he reached behind his head and pulled on the silken strings, letting the patch fall to his feet. Upon opening his eye he expected to see his sister freak out, but just like always she did the opposite. She remained calm as she drew closer until they were face to face.

"You sacrificed so much for us and all I have done is acted bratty in return. I'm sorry." She said softly hugging him.

"Violet you have done nothing wrong. I was the one at fault for have harming you." Ciel stated as he brushed his thumb over the already fading bruise.

It was at that moment Sebastian made himself known.

"Young master, Shall you dress and head into town?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes we shall. Violet dress and meet me down stairs. Sebastian help her." Ciel ordered as he began to exit the study.

"Ok brother." "Yes, my lord." Was heard from the two.

Violet poked Sebastian before saying, "Tag your it," and running away.

Sebastian merely looked to his smirking master, before following after the giggling girl. Sebastian caught her fairly quickly though. He carried the pouting girl into her bathroom as he prepared her a bath.

When he finished he turned to her only to hear her say," I'm not getting in."

"My lady, I insist you get in least you are punished."

But of course she didn't listen as she head for the door, I mean come on she's Ciel's twin sister. Sebastian sighed as he picked up the young woman, who was fully dressed, and placing her in the water.

"Sebastian let me out!" Violet shouted as she tried pushing her way past the butler. Sebastian simply ignored her as he stripped her of her cloths.

'He is so lucky there are a bunch of bubbles to cover me,' violet though as she pouted sitting naked in the water.

Violet sat silently as Sebastian washed her. He figured that she was plotting her revenge on him. He was right.

Violet turned to face the butler shouting, "Sebby! ~" As she suddenly hugged him.

It took a moment to realize what had happened, but when it finally registered to him it was too late. This is because when she hugged him, she splashed the water on the floor causing the both to fall back. Violet giggled happily at his stunned reaction as she pulled a towel over her naked form.

She climbed off the man as she tended to her self. Drying her hair, she placed them in two ponytails, each on one side of her head. She held up her dress that was much like the one her brother had worn before; only this one was red with black roses. Violet frowned as Sebastian came to her side holding a dreaded item.

'So they both don't like corsets, this should be fun,' Sebastian thought.

"My lady, please stand so that you may be dressed." Sebastian said nonchalantly.

As much as she didn't want to Violet stood anyway. The corset was pulled tight even with the cries and complaints received from the woman. Once Sebastian informed her he was done violet spoke.

"I hate that a cursed thing."

"Indeed, but then again your brother wasn't too fond of it either." Sebastian said amused as he pulled the girl's dress on her form.

"Idiot," was the murmured through Violet's lips as she strapped on her heel.

Violet smiled a quick thank you for the butler's assistance, even though it wasn't needed in her opinion, as she ran out of the room to her older brother. Ciel waited patiently at the front door in a suit similar to his blue one, which he wore long ago.

"My lady, please don't run." Finny shouted as he chased Violet.

Violet, much like her older brother, didn't listen to the servant's words and almost ended up falling down the long fleet of stairs. Lucky Sebastian had managed to catch her just in time.

"Thank you Se-bb-y~" She said emphasizing each syllable of the nickname; she was determined to give him. Pulling back from the butler's arm and practically running to her brother.

"Nii-san, look at my pretty dress." Violet said spinning around.

Ciel threw a glare at his butler for the style of dress, but agree none the less that the dress suited her.

"Mother and farther would have been proud." Ciel whispered to himself.

Sebastian opened the carriage door once it arrived and held the door for its passengers before sitting in the driver's seat up front as they head for the streets of London. When they arrived Violet was exulting as she was running up to different stores. She was too caught up in her own world; she didn't notice that she had lost sight off her companions. In the streets of London a lost beautiful woman, was anyone's game.

"Hey cutie, why don't you come play with us?" A man said wrapping his arms around her waist. She tried pushing him away but it was futile.

"Oh look she is a feisty one; I wonder how much she would sell for." Another man said.

As Violet began to piece it together, it was too late; they had already drugged her to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I'm sorry for the lack of update's. Please review and tell me how i'm doing. I'll be updating soon


	3. Chapter 3

~Somewhere later~

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have special treat for you tonight. Tonight and tonight only you can purchase your own little feisty kitten." A voice bellowed.

The red curtain drew back to see violet asleep on the floor. Instead off the dress she had on earlier, they had changed her into a mini black one, with matching kitten ears and tail.

The crowd went wild and in the process waking the young girl. Upon witnessing what was happening before her, violet did what she did the first time this happened. She sung 'their' song.

"London Bridge is falling down; falling down, falling down; London Bridge is falling down, my fair brother. Build it up with sticks and stones, sticks and stones, sticks and stones; build it up with sticks and stones, my fair mother. Sticks and stones will all fall down, all fall down, all fall down, sticks and stones will all fall down my fair father. Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay, build it up with wood and clay, my dear family."

As Violet sang, the crowd became lulled by her voice not even noticing when her eyes change color. She closed her eyes to escape her past thoughts but they only became worse as screams and cries off help sounded in the room. When Violet reopened her eyes she was horrified. Every being in the room was dead. Even though she hadn't moved she knew she was the reason behind it. Her hands and cloths were stained with their blood. She untied her self from the ropes before standing and existing the building.

"Hakukuku, if it isn't Ciel Phantomhive." A man with long white hair and a black coat said.

"You know Ciel?" Violet asked.

"Yes, I do. He visits me often. In fact I believe I'm to meet him today." The man informed her.

"May you take me with you? I seem to have lost my way."

"But of course my sweet." The men extended his hand to her, before leading her to his little shop.

Once inside Violet spoke, "Do you have anything that I could wear?"

"Yes, not for you but the opposite off which you are."

Violet looked over her cloths before deciding that she didn't really care if she was dressed in boys cloths. All that mattered was that she changed.

"That's fine."

The man pointed to a pile off cloths in the back as he returned to the front where his front door had just been opened. Violet mean while cleanse off the blood on her hands before redressing.

It was a simple outfit. It was a white shirt and black shorts, a black wool hat to match and hide her hair as well. When she finished she walked to the front and sat on his desk as he talked to his customer.

Once the customer left the man stated to violet, "your brother's here."

After a few moments in walked a sad and angered Ciel, along with his calm butler.

"Good afternoon Phantomhive?"

"No it's not undertaker. My idiotic sister ran off and I can't find her."

"I'm not an Idiot! I was kidnapped and almost sold again for your information, Ciel!" Violet shouted abruptly, startling the young man.

"Violet what in heavens name happened to your eyes?" was the only thing Ciel managed to say?"

"What"

"Your eyes there purple not blue."

Violet became quiet releasing why they were like that.

"I believe I can answer your question my lord." Sebastian said.

"When we walked in I smelt the scent of fresh blood that became more potent when I saw mistress Violet. My thoughts concluded them selves once she stated she had been kidnapped. I believe that out off past experiences, her inner supernatural presence, which I'm certain, is a demon now, came out and went on a blood rage in self-defense. Thus killing everyone in the room." He continued a little annoyed.

He wasn't annoyed with Violet, more so himself. He had let her get kidnapped in the short amount off time and she had killed a room full of people.

"Is that why you are dressed like that?" Ciel questioned.

Violet nodded timidly, not sparing her companions even a glance in their direction.

"Well maybe this little accident, will teach you not to wonder off on your own." Ciel sighed.

"This is my fault?" Violet asked.

"It certainly isn't my fault."

"I see." Violet said emotionless as she walked right passed Ciel and out of the shop, making sure to slam the door behind he, leaving behind a amused undertaker and butler, as well as a stunned brother.

15 minutes later

"She is indeed your twin young master." Sebastian informed as they walked along the streets of England, in perch of the missing girl.

Although Sebastian was speaking, Ciel was deep in conversation with his inner demon at the moment.

"**That idiot ran off on her own again didn't she?" **The beast asked.

"Yes, she did. I hope we find her before something happens." Ciel though back to his demon.

His beast was quiet for a while, as if almost thinking, before he spoke again.

"**If I may ask, since your sister is, well your sister and her emotions are conflicted. What in normal circumstances would she do?"** The beast inquired.

As the thought sank in, Ciel came to a complete stop and turning to the opposite direction.

"That idiot!" Ciel shouted surprising Sebastian, as well as everyone around him. "

"What is it my lord?"

"I know where Violet went."

~with violet~

Violet's Pov

I walked down the rock covered path searching for what I had lost. The trees rustled above me as the eerie place seemed to go on for forever, after wondering a bit I found what I was looking for.

The weathered stones stood dull and lifeless as what now lay beneath them. Withered red and white roses in both vases, a sign of peace and love.

"Hi mother, hi Father. How are you today? We miss you. I mean me and Ciel, we both miss you both." I say happily even with the silence that surrounds me.

"Mama, papa I have mad brother upset with me again. I'm always doing things that I need to be rescued from. I'm so useless with out you here and Ciel being the person he is now, I'm so lonely." I say the tears that had formed in my eyes spilling over.

"If only he understood how I felt, maybe then, we could be happy. But I'm only reckless idiot, who does nothing but burden him. Ciel deserves someone better, some one who isn't me. Someone who is a better sister…"

"Don't you dare say a better sister than you. You are the perfect little sister and I would never want to replace you." Ciel's voice said behind me.

When I turned around to face him, I was met with an empty cemetery. Not a living soul to be seen. I began to cry harder falling into the snowy ground when I realize it was only my imagination and that I truly am alone. Once I started to calm down I pull out the key I was given as a child, remembering that it went to the music box I had lost. Playing with the key as I lay in the snow I began to sing my families favorite song.

"London Bridge is falling down; falling down, falling down; London Bridge is falling down, my fair brother. Build it up with sticks and stones, sticks and stones, sticks and stones; build it up with sticks and stones, my fair mother. Sticks and stones will all fall down, all fall down, all fall down, sticks and stones will all fall down my fair father. Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay, build it up with wood and clay, my dear family. Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away; wood and clay will wash away, my fair brother. Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel; build it up with iron and steel, my fair mother. Iron and steel will bend and bow (Bo-oh), bend and bow, bend and bow, iron and steal will bend and bow, my fair father. Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold, my dear family. Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away, silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair brother. Build it up with bricks so sure, bricks so sure, bricks so sure, build it up with bricks so sure, my fair mother. It will stand for evermore, evermore, evermore; it will stand for evermore, my…"

"My dear Violet." A voice sang interrupting me. "Violet may I ask why you are on the floor?"

"Go away you're just a lie of my imagination. My real brother hates that song and he hates me, so leave me to die." I said not opening my eyes.

"My lady, why would you say such a thing?"

"I say it because it's true. I'm a mere burden on my brother, I should have never returned."

"Violet look at me." Ciel said calmly, tired of talking to her like this.

A small no was received before it went silent. A few moments passed before I feel piercing cold water on my face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shout sitting up and whipping my face off.

"Violet you are no burden to me and if you want to come home, it's exactly that, home." Ciel; explained to me.

"Brother, I..."

"Let me finish." Ciel interrupted. "Mother & father would be proud of who you are today. I know that even though we have been through so much, we managed without or parents. Everything that happened to us isn't our fault, it's their murders. However, our parents would want us to finish a mission given to us. To continue our fathers business as well as our families work as the queen's dog. Will you help me do this?" Ciel asked.

I hesitated before nodding my head. Ciel smiled as he helped me up and hugged me.

"By the way my dear brother, you interrupted my song. Not to mention poured water on me and I'm already freezing." I say smirking a bit.

"You wouldn't do what you used too. Would you?" Ciel said cautiously.

"You'll see." I say my smirk spreading as I pull away from my brother, and walk towards the carriage.

"That didn't answer my question." Ciel shouted after me.

"Yea it did." I replied.

As the two got into the carriage, Sebastian merely smiled before leading them all to the estate.

OoOoOoOoOo

Yay update! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. If the characters are getting OOC the i'm doing my work well. PLease review and tell me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Violet's POV.

"You want me to what?"I shout.

"I want you work with Sebastian on how to handle and use your demonic abilities." Ciel said not looking up from his work in front of him.

"Brother how come you can't teach me?" I whined.

"Cause I, myself, am in training still. Not to mention I'm not capable of pushing you to the hardest." He replied.

"Fine, I'll train with Sebby, on one condition though." A smile spreading on my lips.

Ciel looked up frowning a bit.

"What's your condition Violet?"

"I get to sleep with you like when we were younger, for the rest of the year." I say happily.

"No, chose something less ridiculous." He said quickly.

"It's that or I don't train." I pouted.

"You will train regardless and that's final. Now leave I have work to finish."Ciel said annoyed.

"But of course my lord, Your ORDER is my command." I say a fake smile on my face as I exited my brother office.

Normal Pov

Ciel sighed before slamming his head on his desk.

"Sibling troubles master?" Sebastian inquired.

"She is so stubborn at times. When things don't go her way, she always gets upset." Ciel said into his desk.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Sebastian said amused.

Ciel lifted his head slightly, only to send his butler a hateful glare.

"My point is, lady Violet, is just like you. She feels unworthy to be your little sister, just as you feel unfit to be her older brother." Sebastian stated.

The room was silent for a moment as it sank in, before the boy spoke again.

"She is trying to prove herself, isn't she?"

"I believe so, but why don't you look for your self young master." Sebastian said as he glanced out the window.

Ciel sighed before turning around in his chair only to see his sister standing in 2 feet deep snow.

"How is standing in the snow proving to me anything?" Ciel inquired to his butler.

"From my perspective, it seems that lady Violet is testing her endurance to her fatal weakness, as well as sulking after you treated her as if she were a mere servant." Sebastian answered.

Ciel couldn't help another sigh escape his lips as he pushed up his office window, letting the brisk winter air in.

"Vio, come back inside the house this is ridiculous." Ciel shouted leaning out the window.

Violet opened her eyes, only to glare at her brother and turning away from the house. Ciel growled in frustration his sister was so….so much like him.

"Sebastian retrieve Violet from outside and give her a hot bath. That's an order." Ciel stated as he shut the glass window and slumping into his chair.

"Yes my lord."

~with Violet~

"Stupid Ciel. I'm not one of your mindless servants; I'm your little sister that only wants you to care. Why can't you just see that?" Violet asked herself as she kicked the snow at her feet.

The wind blow harshly against her paling skin as her cough and shivering seemed to worsen. Although it's wind blow and moved her surroundings, Violet didn't move an inch.

"You are so much like your brother indeed. Wanting to be loved and cared for, yet unwilling to say it out loud." Sebastian said as he placed a blanket over her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked, unfazed by the butler's sudden apperance.

"To put it bluntly, the young master has a cold heart as you may say. However, it's much like your own. Neither of you make it apparent for the other to see how you feel. For example, you are standing out here to get him to notice you. You never told him that you wanted his attention, even though you gave hints when you asked him to train you. He had watched you carefully before making his decision for you. How do you think you brother felt when he almost lost you this afternoon?"

"Grateful that he no longer had to deal with his troublesome sister." Was Violet's almost immediate answer.

"Quite the contrary, to say the least the young master was afraid. An emotion that I, myself, have seen only a handful of times. He may have not said it aloud, but he did within his actions."

Violet was silent as she tried to understand what was said to her. The silence was broken when she sneezed.

"Come, we don't want you to fall ill my lady."

As the Sebastian lead violet back into the estate Violet pondered a question before asking it.

"Do you have someone you hold close to your heart, Sebastian?"

Sebastian froze where he stood. He didn't let his calm façade drop but his voice told a different story as he hesitated.

(A/N : The next few sentances are a refreance to Dangerous mission. A story before this, containing a SebastinxOc paring.)

"I do, however I haven't seen her in almost three years. I let her go and that was my biggest mistake with her."

"What was she like?"

"She was a very beautiful and intelligent woman. Not to mention also devious, but fragile." Sebastian sighed.

"What happened to her then?"

"She left me and I let her go."

"What!? Why? Didn't she love you?"

"At the time your brother received a letter from the queen. The mission was to eliminate the murder, of murders that had happen through out England. My love was that murder. She did love me, but I had an order that needed to be fulfilled."

"That's terrible." Violet said, small tears brimming her eyes.

Sebastian let a small smile grace his face as he watched his young master's sister. She was crying. Crying for his lost love. He raised a gloved hand and gently brushed away her tears.

"Let us return inside, the master is waiting."

Violet smiled before following inside. Before she closed the door however, she looked back and whispered a single thought.

"I wish big brother was my love."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I'm sorry this Chapter is shorter, but im my defende the next chapter is a really important one so i wanted it to have its own chapter. Review if you want.

oxoxo,

SweetanPsychotic


	5. Who are you?

Chapter 5: Who are you?

Well isn't that just adorable." Sebastian stated as he entered his master's study.

Ciel felt his eye twitch and his face burned a deep red. Today Ciel was in his office to finish work, however so was his sister. She sat in her brother's lap leaning how he did everything.

"Ciel?"

"Yes, what is it Violet?"

"When you get done with your work, will you play with me?"

Now Ciel understood what his sister meant, however that didn't stop his mind from traveling to a forbidden place and his body reacting. Thankfully, not all off Violet's Sense's had been awakened, so she wasn't able to smell his arousal. Sebastian on the other hand could.

"Alright, but first I must use the restroom." Ciel stated as he lifted his sister and got up. Violet sat on his desk and waited for her brother.

Lime warning.

Ciel to the bathroom as his mind filled with dirty thoughts. By the time got into the bathroom he was erect. He leaned against the door panting as his hand stroked his cock. Instead of his hands wrapped around him, he imagined his sister's and nearly came. The boy was so close, but there was a knock on the door.

"W-Who is it?" Ciel hesitated as he continued to please him self.

"Ciel what's taking so long? I really what to play!" Violet whined through the door.

His sister's voice sent shivers down his spine and straight to his already twitching member before releasing his load upon his hand and floor. He let out a load moan as he cam; forgetting Violet was on the other side. It wasn't till the door was forced open and he was knocked to the floor did he remember.

Lime end.

The room was silent as Ciel looked upon his sister. Her hand covered her mouth as she backed away from him, tears in her eyes. It wasn't long before she turned and ran, passing Sebastian on the way.

Confusion, guilt and sadness all passed through his face as Sebastian sighed and drew him a bath. He stripped his master before placing him in the tub and washing his body. Once he was clean and redressed the two went looking for the missing female.

On the way towards Ciel's study they both felt a shift in Violet's aura. They quickly made their way inside to find the place trashed and the windows wide open.

With Violet .her pov.

It was dark and almost silent, if not for the sound of what I assumed was an engine of a car. My arms, legs and mouth were bound so that I couldn't move or scream. I was like that for almost a hour maybe more. Once the care was stopped and I was roughly pulled from the trunk and lead into a room. It was quite for a while till a voice spoke.

"Aww I see that my little baby Raven has bloomed quite beautifully." it purred.

"Who are you," I asked as he approached me and placed a hand upon my cheek.

"Madam, don't you remember me?"

When I shock my head he pulled back and smiled.

"Well then let me reintroduce myself. I am Aleister Chamber, Viscount of Druitt. Do you remember me now?"

"I'm afraid that I don't, But then again maybe it is my oldest you have met."

"Possibly for yours eyes have changed from the last time I have seen them."

Normal pov.

"Sir Aleister, may I ask why you have brought me to you lovely home?" Violet asked.

'Simple my dear, to appraise you of all your beauty." Was his answer as his hand slipped to her waist unnoticed.

"All my beauty, what do you mean?"

" Indeed all." Was the soft reply as he leaned in and kissed her.

It was at that moment there were shouts and cries from mercy were heard, that distracted Violet's attention. When Aleister's saw her attention else where, he quickly brought it back to him by throwing her onto the couch in the room and climbing on top off her startled form. Gripping her petite hands in one of his, he quickly tore her dress.

"Stop it! Ciel! Help me!" Violet shouted.

Before he could do anymore, the door was kicked down to see a tall dark male, which was beyond pissed. It wasn't anyone that they knew, however Violet felt he new her. The man The Druitt off and beat him to near death, before picking up Violet and existing the building. He had placed his coat over her torn dress as he speed hurried back to the estate. Violet didn't protest but instead looked at him.

His hair came to his shoulder with red tips, but mostly black. The colors of his eyes were a glowing demonic pink. He looked to be about 25, however Violet felt he was older. As she continued staring, she didn't realize, he caught her staring. The two reach the estate quickly, and the man didn't even bother with the front door. Instead he jumped right into Violet's room threw the window and placed her on the bed.

The man gave her some cloths and signaled her to dress in the bathroom. She did and returned to his side. They both walked to her brother's study where He sat in front of Ciel's desk with Violet in his lap. Where she was relaxed and silent. It took almost 15 minutes before Ciel and Sebastian entered the room. Before Ciel could even speak, he was cut off.

"Why was she left unattended?" The man shouted making violet flinch at the tone.

"She ran off on her own. Now who the hell are you and why are you in my office." Ciel demanded.

"Shame I thought you would have been able to handle this Sebastian," The man sounded.

"I was tending to my master."

"I am well aware. However I don recall that, you master gave you a order to protect Her as well."

"That's true, but…"

"You disobeyed him. Violet was kidnapped and nearly raped this afternoon." T6he man stated.

"Vio, is that true?" Ciel asked.

She nodded and tears filled her eyes a bit.

"Sssh, my dear, Father is here." The man said.

"Father? No, our father dead. He died when we were 10." Ciel responded.

The man sighed and looked to meet the gaze of the young man.

"No, Ciel yours did. I think about time Violets origin come's out. Let's start with whom she really is. Violet is my youngest child and the Princesses to the underworld."

"If what you're is true and I'm not saying it is. Then if she is the princess to the underworld and you are her father. That makes you…." Ciel stated nervously eyeing the man.

"That's right Ciel I am the King, also known as Satan himself."

What will Ciel do with this new info? R&R and wait and see.


	6. True Origins

True origins

"S-Satan!? How is that even possible that she is your daughter? We were born together. By the same woman!" Ciel shouted disbelieving.

"This is true, however Violet was not created by your parents. My wife and I created Violet. At the time she was pregnant however, the underworlds was at war. So for protection, I casted a spell that I placed my unborn child within a human. I sealed her demonic aura so that she would appear in her human state till she was 18."

"So if this is correct. The young master and are not blood related, but are indeed still twins since they were born mother at the same time." Sebastian questioned.

"Yes that's correct." Satan confirmed as he hugged Violet.

Violet sighed and pushed Satan's arms off of her, which gained everyone's attention.

"I don't care what you say. I am Ciel's twin sister. I have always been human. And my parents are dead. You have no proof that what you are saying is the truth." She stated, slight annoyance slipping into her tone.

"Your demonic seal" Satan replied.

"What about it?"

"It's not the same as Ciel's or Sebastian's is it?"

Violet looked at him before hesitantly looking at her wrist. The seal was different. A normal demon seal held a star in the middle. Violet's held a star, but inside it laid a crown.

"That is the mark of royalty." Satan simply stated.

"I am not your daughter!" Violet shouted as she stood from his lap.

Her eyes started to turned a bit purple with a mix of pink. She was about to start yelling when Satan muttered the word 'silence'. Violet's lips moved in anger and annoyance but no words came out.

She had been muted.

She frowned in anger and frustration before mouthing three words that all three recognized.

"Go. To. Hell."

She then turned her back to them all and proceeded to ignore them.

"She truly is your daughter." Ciel said grimly.

" Yes, she is."

" Why did you place her in my mother?" Ciel asked.

"At that time we were at war with the heavens. There was an angel that was for told to arrive in this world. That would be half angel and half demon. She could destroy both world's." Satan explained.

Sebastian frowned slightly for he had a clue who this person was.

"She?" Ciel asked.

" Yes. At the time She was 6 years old. If I can remember correctly her name was…." Satan would have continued if it weren't for Violet who interrupted.

Her eyes were as red as his, and she was unhappy.

"If you say her name. I will never accept you as my father." Violet threatened.

Satan as well as everyone else was to surprised to see this side of Violet.

"If it's whom I assume then the truth will reveal its self in time. So I recommend that we drop this subject. Is that clear?"

Satan smiled softly at his daughters out burst as he cupped her cheek. "You are truly the daughter of Sara and I. She would have been proud of you."

"She died didn't she? In the war I mean. I can see the pain in your eyes." Violet stated.

"Yes… she did."

The room was filled with an eerie silence as Violet thought on something.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Simple. To train my daughter. Your abilities are stronger then most. You even managed to break through my command on you."

"That's cause you forced me to stop talking." She said annoyed.

"I wasn't going to let you sit here and yell at me."

"That was your own fault. You pissed me off."

"And I apologize for that. I only want the best for you."

"If that was true you wouldn't have sent me away!"

"I did it fro your protection."

"Protection from what!? You let me be raised by a family that's has no connection to me and then you show up out the blue. Regardless of your reason. You left me. You sent me out of your reach to a place that was completely false of who I am supposed to be." Violet shouted.

Ciel couldn't help but feel the pain his sister was going through. He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "Even if we are not bond by blood. You will always be Violet phantom hive, my little sister, and my twin in every way."

When the two pulled away Violet looked to her father and said the five words he thought he would never hear her say.

"When do we start, Father."

ooooooooooooo

Sorry this one is short its just im moving so alot of packing, lessing typing. I'm hopping to finish this one so i can start my next one.

R&R if you liked it.


	7. You your, self

'You have to try harder sweet heart." Satan stated as he avoided another blinded attack from his daughter.

"I am trying and don't call me that!" Violet shouted as she tried to land a hit.

Ciel sat in a tree for almost two hours watching them train and his sister had yet to land a hit. She was growled out in frustration as her father forced her to the ground yet again.

"Let's take a small break Violet." Satan suggest as he helped her up.

" You can, but I won't." Was her answered as she dusted her self off.

"Love if you over work yourself, it will take a toll on you." Satan warned.

"I don't care. I just wanna get better."

"Vio. You're being stubborn. It's time for a break." Ciel stated.

Violet stared at her brother like he had slapped her before turning away. In a few moments she looked at him though, Ciel saw something that caught his attention.

"Sebastian, come here." Ciel ordered as he leaped from the tree he was in.

A few seconds passed before Sebastian was at his master's side. Crouching to the young boy's level, Ciel whispered a small order in his ear.

"Do you understand what I'm asking you to do?" Ciel asked as he pulled back fr5om Sebastian.

The butler nodded as his gaze locked on to the young female, who was yelling at her father for calling her another cutesy nickname.

Slow approaching Violet, Sebastian removed a glove from his hand as he placed it along the distracted girls forehead. As soon as his hand made contact Violet's forehead, she slapped it away and turned to glare at him for touching her.

It was then that Sebastian saw what his master did. Violet was extremely pale, her breathing was irregular, and her eyes were dull and dazed. It was clear that Violet, had come down with a fever.

"My lady, Are you unwell?" Sebastian asked gaining her father's attention.

When she looked away frowning, they all knew that she was.

"Vio go rest." Ciel told her as he approached.

" No. I have to…" Violet started.

Ciel covered his sister's mouth before whispering something in her ear, when he pulled back his sister gave a disbelieving look.

" Fine, but If I do. You have to promise."

Ciel sighed before promising. Violet smiled and gave him a quick hug, before she walked into the estate. It was all-most 2 hours before the guys got worried that she hadn't returned yet.

They found her in a slightly amusing and cute position. Violet had fallen asleep in the bubble bath. Violet opened her eyes to the series of 'awe' and 'she is so cute like that'. She blushed and ducked under the water when she all three of them at the door.

"Get out! Can't you see I'm taking a bath!?" Violet yelled, clearly embarrassed.

"But you look so adorable like that!" Satan stated smiling.

"I get that but its embarrassing, so get out!" Violet exclaimed throwing some bubbles in there direction.

"My lady, please don't do that." Sebastian said as he approached the woman and pouring water over to rinse the soap from her hair.

Pulling the hair out of her face she glared at the all to leave. They all left…except for Sebastian who continued to take care of her hair. She made sure all the bubbles covered her as he did though.

Once he was finished he drained the water and handed her a towel. After pushing the butler out the bathroom, Violet proceeded to dress in one of her brothers overly big, button down shirts. She sat at her make up table and left to Sebastian dry her hair. Stopping half way, Sebastian left the room when his master called for his assistants.

Violet quickly finished up hair before exiting her room and towards her brother's study. A place he was most likely to be.

As Violet walked along the candle lit halls, she heard the faint sounds of dripping. Following down her designated hall, the sound grew with every step. When Violet turned a corner she found the source of the sound and it was a horrendous sight.

The hall that she had entered was stained with blood. Bodies hung from the ceiling, a few slumped against the wall, and one approaching her blood dripping from its finger tips. The bodies were of all the people that she loved and the one inching towards her was a limping Ciel.

He extended his hand to her for help, but before she could accept it. Ciel was cast into a coughing fit. Blood seeped through his fingers. Violet watched her brother terrified. When she regained enough courage she cautiously took a step towards him, before a knife was impaled threw his back. He stuttered softly as he fell to his knees right in front of her.

Violet felt herself frozen as she heard a light chuckle off into the darkness. Light footsteps approached her as the figure stepped into the light. It was a female with long black hair and red tips. Her cloths were covered in her families crimson blood. When Violet met the other's gaze, she was greeted with a swirling red.

"You have until Christmas day to leave the comfort of your brother's home. If you do not. What you see here will become a reality. I will kill every single one and make you watch." The woman stated emotionless.

"W-who are you?" Violet asked tears brimming her eyes.

" Violet. I am you."

" NO! I would never do this! I would never harm them." Violet protested.

" I you don't leave. You will. You don't have a choice." The second Violet left upon finishing. Taking the gruesome scene with her.

It took a moment for Violet to regain herself, before she went in search of her brother again. She walked through the halls in a complete daze. It wasn't until Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny saw her approaching her brother's door did they say something.

"Lady Violet…. Is something the matter?" Brad asked.

Violet looked up briefly shaking her head in response. She pushed open the study door and entered, the three following behind her.

The servants were immediately for ruining something again by Sebastian. Ciel was fighting with her father over a game of chess. Everyone was too busy to notice when Violet sat in the corner of the room away from everyone.

Violet was to busy contemplating the idea of obeying the strange woman's threat that she was startled when a white blur hugged her.

Looking down she spotted a white haired man, with red eyes and sharp canine teeth. Instead of being put off by the stranger's forwardness she petted him instead.

"Brother." Violet called aloud.

"Yes Violet?" Ciel asked, halting his argument.

"Who is this? This is the first time I've seen him." Violet questioned.

"That's Pluto. H is a demon hound. It's rare to see him become attach to anyone, besides Sebastian." Ciel answered.

"I can't believe such a thing since he is so friendly." She commented as she hugged him.

"He is indeed." Finny said as he walked towards the two. He got half way before Pluto started to growl at the boy.

Sebastian watched, as Pluto was ready to set the boy a flame. He stopped when Violet flicked him on the nose causing him to pout a bit.

" Don't set him on fire, Plu Plu." Violet said as she gave him a nickname.

Pluto whined in disapproval, " But he could have hurt you." He warned.

" I'm will aware of what he COULD have done. However I have faith in him to not harm me." Violet said as she petted the hound.

"Violet, I thought we told you to rest," Ciel interjected.

" Yes you guys did, but I was promised something in order for me to rest. " Violet countered.

"Indeed you were, although at the moment I'm a little busy."

"But you promised me!" Violet whined.

"I know and but…"

"No Buts! You always break your promises to me Ciel!"

"I'm sorr…."

"Don't even say it, Cause your not sorry. If you were busy, you shouldn't have promised me that. I understand that you have responsibilities since you're the earl of the house, yet if you continue going at the rate you are, you will become like father. Only ever listening to the Queen's order's and ignoring your family. It's that reason that mother left, because she couldn't take it. Will just like mother, I can't take it either. You need to make a choice Ciel, The queen…or your sister."

Ciel didn't even think of the words that left his mouth, but after he said it, he wished he never had. "I choose the queen. I need not a family and I have done with out one for years. It shall remain that way, till the day I die."

Violet's eyes momentarily flashed dark red before returning to normal.

"Very well….Ciel." Violet stood and existing the room and heading to her own.

She sat upon her bed mumbling profanities under her breath. She nearly screamed at who ever entered her room, nevertheless she relaxed when she saw it was only Pluto.

"Plu Plu, come here please." Violet pleaded.

He did and was shocked when she threw her self in his arms and began to cry.

"Mistress, please don't cry." Pluto said softly.

"I can't, my brother would rather serve the queen to his death bed, then be with me."

"Humph! It seems that the queen always destroys love around here. First Angelique and now you." Pluto sighed.

"Angelique? Sebastian's love?"

"Yes. She left due to the order by the queen. If she didn't Sebastian would have had to kill her. So she left and he hasn't seen her since."

"That's so sad."

"Indeed it is, although… I do know where she is."

"You what?" Violet asked shocked.

"Angelique is here in England, yet she is hiding."

"Why haven't you told Sebastian?"

"He knows, but until the order is broken her life is in danger."

"Again that's sad."

"I know. She always is watching us though, even if they don't know it."

"Pluto…I have to leave soon."

"May I ask why?"

"I can't tell you why, but still I'll let you know it's for the best."

There conversation was cut short when Violet's father entered the room.

"Violet come with me." Satan ordered.

"No. I am going to taking a nap, so if you don't mind leave me be. Pluto you stay." Violet answered as she laid down, her back to her father.

"Please Violet."

"No."

Satan sighed before he threw Pluto out the room and shut the door, before sitting next to his daughter.

"You know he didn't mean it." He commented as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yes he did."

"He's sorry for it."

"For what? Being my Big brother?"

" You know that's not what I meant."

"I don't care."

"Violet…."

"Just leave me alone, I'm only staying till Christmas anyway."

"Violet think about rationally."

"My minds made up. Besides, it's not my choice anyway."

"What do you mean it's not your choice?"

"My inner self, I think, came out and told me to leave or she would kill everyone."

Satan seemed to process this information slowly, nevertheless when it dawned on him; he let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh my dear child. You're going through your transition phase. During this time your emotions and inner demon are extremely fragile, that's all."

"Really?"

"Really. Now come. Dinner was ready 20 minutes ago." He said as he took her small hand in his larger one as they left for the kitchen.

However, when they turned the corner Violet let out a Blood curdling scream.

Oooooooo

***Evil laughter*** Oh I wonder what Caused her to scream. R&R


End file.
